life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Articles
This is an archive of articles and interviews related to Life is Strange. Life is Strange Nominations and Awards * Life is Strange wins Facebook and Peabody's inaugural digital media prize - Polygon (May 5, 2016) * 10 Kick-Ass Video Game Female Protagonists (feat. Max) - Games Like Zone (January 10, 2016) * The Best Indie Games of 2015 - A Year Of Hard Quirk - Forbes (December 31, 2015) * The best video games of 2015 - The Blade (December 31, 2015) * OUR 2015 GAME OF THE YEAR: LIFE IS STRANGE - HoustonPress (December 29, 2015) * 10 Gaming Heroes That Shined in 2015 (feat. Max) - Twinfinite (December 28, 2015) * The best video game woman of 2015 (feat. Max and Chloe) - Polygon (December 27, 2015) * PlayStation Universe 2015 Awards - Best Musical Soundtrack - PlayStation Universe (December 27, 2015) * The Best Video Game Dogs of 2015 (feat. Pompidou) - Kotaku (December 23, 2015) * 2015’s best video game stories: Life is Strange, Until Dawn, and more - VentureBeat (December 22, 2015) * Polygon's 2015 Games of the Year #7: Life is Strange - Polygon (December 22, 2015) Interviews ''' * Fred Augis on What Makes a Good Character Design (August 28, 2016) * Life is Strange developer chat (July 28, 2016) * Life Is Strange interview – live action web series and sequel talk (July 28, 2016) * A Discussion with Christian Divine Part One and Part Two (July 7, 2016 and August 7, 2016) * Fan Questions Answered By DONTNOD - Life Is Strange (April 21, 2016) * Edouard Caplain on the art behind Life Is Strange (February 9, 2016) * "Max and Chloe's story is done": Life is Strange devs talk the future, success, and the importance of diversity (January 22, 2016) * Life Is Strange Spoilercast - Kinda Funny Gamescast Special (January 22, 2016) * Life is Strange co-director discusses the game's endings, production, and answers Chatty questions (January 22, 2016) * Life is Strange team talk fan theories, that season finale and more (September 4, 2016) * Directors Commentary - revisiting Life is Strange with its creators (January 24, 2016) * Hannah Telle ‘100 Percent’ Interested in Reprising Role for Life Is Strange Sequel - Hardcore Gamer (January 4, 2016) * Life Is Strange: Directors say season two would work but 'Max and Chloe's story is told' - IBTimes UK (December 15, 2015) * Hella Talk: An Interview With Ashly Burch on Chloe Price, Queerness, & ‘Life Is Strange’ (October 27, 2015) * How Dontnod made the most with a small budget (October 20, 2015) * First Love and Awkwardness: Inside the Mind of ‘Life Is Strange’ Co-Director Michel Koch (August 4, 2015) * Ashly Burch On Comandeering The Director's Chair In "Fan Friction" (December 5, 2015) * Life with Ashly Burch: Sexuality, Ownership, and Metal Gear Solid (October 20, 2015) * Blackwell Podcast Episode 20 - Ashly Burch (March 23, 2016) '''Other Articles * In Tragedy, 'Life Is Strange' Finds Freedom for the People Who Need It Most (July 14, 2017) Reviews * PS4 review: 'Life is Strange' - Examiner (February 2, 2016) * Adventure games are suffering from an identity crisis and an image problem (feat. Life is Strange) - PCGamesN (January 11, 2016) * ‘Life is Strange’ passes the Spielberg test for video game as artform - The Washington Post (January 8, 2016) * Thoughts on Life is Strange - Tim Jones (December 24, 2015) * LIFE IS STRANGE REVIEW - Games Radar (January 22, 2016) * Dontnod Tackles Deep Themes With a Purpose in Life is Strange - Episode 4 Review (July 30, 2015) * Life is Strange: Episode 4 Review – Arcadia’s Little Liars - The Koalition (July 29, 2015) * RPS Chat: Life Is Strange Mid-Season Thoughts - Episode 2 Review - Rock Paper Shotgun (March 26th, 2015) * Life is Strange impressions: Stranger by the minute (October 14, 2014) * Do your choices matter if you can just rewind time and redo them? - Polygon (October 10, 2014,) * Life is Strange: Ambiguous young love among leading ladies - Engadget (August 14, 2014) Before the Storm Nominations and Awards N/A Interviews *Kylie Brown: ‘I Was Nervous, But Ecstatic,’ to Voice Rachel Amber in Life Is Strange: Before the Storm (Hardcore Gamer) (November 7, 2017) * Life is Strange : Before the Storm | Rhianna DeVries Interview feat. OdysseyGaming (October 19, 2017) * Blackwell Podcast Episode 46 - Kylie Brown (October 14, 2017) * Life is Strange: Before the Storm Interview — Making a Real Story About Teenage Life - Dual Shockers (October 4, 2017) * ‘Life is Strange: Before the Storm’ developers reveal reason for prequel choice (October 4, 2017) * Life is Strange Before The Storm Interview w Deck Nine Games' Zak Garriss & David Hein (September 7, 2017) * Life Is Strange: Before the Storm - Interview w/ Zak Harriss & Chris Floyd | PAX West 2017 (September 1, 2017) * Five Ways The Prequel Changes Things Up (August 22, 2017) * Life Is Strange prequel lets you decide how close teens should be (August 5, 2017) * Life is Strange : Before the Storm - Rencontre avec Zak Garris, le scénariste en chef (July 3, 2017) * Life is Strange: Before the Storm dev on Ashly Burch's absence, season pass kerfuffle and more (June 19, 2019) * Life is Strange: Before The Storm – Seven Things You Need To Know About The Prequel (June 14, 2017) * E3 Coliseum Panel (June 14, 2017) * Before the Storm Gameplay Interview (June 12, 2017) Other Articles * Life is Strange: Before The Storm – Five Ways The Prequel Changes Things Up - Game Informer (August 22, 2017) * TBC Reviews Episode 1 * Despite My Skepticism, Before The Storm Is A Great Life Is Strange Game (September 6, 2017) * Life is Strange: Before the Storm is fan service at its finest - The Verge (September 1, 2017) * Life is Strange: Before the Storm Episode One Review: “IT’S TOUCHING, POIGNANT, AND WILL DEFINITELY MOVE YOU” - GamesRadar (August 31, 2017) * Life Is Strange: Before the Storm Review "Buy, Wait for Sale, Rent, Never Touch?" - AngryCentaurGaming (August 31, 2017) * Review: Life is Strange: Before the Storm – Episode 1: Awake - Hardcore Gamer (August 31, 2017) * Life Is Strange: Before The Storm Episode 1 review – Awake - Metro UK (August 31, 2017) * Life Is Strange: Before The Storm Episode 1 review – Awake - Trusted Reviews (August 31, 2017) Recent Navigation Category:Life is Strange Category:Articles Category:Behind the Scenes